Tim Parker's Stories : Identité Révélée
by Tim Parker
Summary: Peter est attaqué à New-York par Venom et ses potes, qui révèlent l'identité d'un Peter Parker à bout en terme de relations avec ses amis. Que va-t-il se passer ? Comment Peter va-t-il mener sa vie avec tout le monde au courant de double identité ? Que pensent Mary-Jane, Gwen et la Chatte Noire ? Imaginez les persos de Spectacular Spider-Man. Chapitre # 2 mis à jour !
1. Identité Révélée

**Tim Parker's Stories : Identité Révélée**

* * *

C'est fou comme la communauté française de fanfics Spider-Man me semble... Comment dire... Morte.  
J'ai déjà essayé de traduire des fics, en fait, et j'en ai publié deux, sous le pseudo de Reic. Si vous le croisez, c'est moi ^^  
Je suis absolument pas optimiste à propos de cette fic. Je ne pense pas faire plus d'un chapitre, à vrai dire, mais si des gens manifestent leur interêt, pourquoi ne pas continuer ?  
Je préviens déjà que ce premier chapitre est traduit quasi-complétement de "Spectacular Spider Man Season 3 My Way".

* * *

C'était la fin de leur année de seconde, et Peter était très distant de ses amis. Il ne savait même plus comment les appeler. MJ préférait être seule, Gwen avait Harry, et Flash avait recommencé à sortir avec Sally. Il était toujours seul. Même ses ''amis'' ne s'étaient pas rendus compte qu'il avait pris de la distance.

Il était tôt le matin, et Peter faisait le ''garde'' dans la ville, vêtu de son costume de Spider-Man. Il se balançait de toile en toile, de building en building, faisant dès qu'il le pouvait des pirouettes dans l'air. Il avait déjà attrapé trois voleurs depuis 5 heures du matin, et était assez satisfait de lui. Mais comment toujours, la ''chance Parker'' allait frapper : dès que la matinée commençait bien, il fallait obligatoirement que quelque chose de désastreux s'ensuive.  
Son sens d'araignée résonna dans sa tête. Bingo, voilà le problème. En contrebas, Rhino et son équipe détruisaient tout sur leur passage, et les officiers de police étaient projeté en l'air par dizaine.  
Peter, tout en haut du ciel de New-York, lâcha la toile à laquelle il était accroché, et se fit tomber en piquet en contrebas. Il attrapa trois policiers, et les déposa en sûreté sur un des toits d'un bâtiment proche de l'action.

Il redescendit sur le sol, au centre d'un des gros rond point de New-York. Le Rhino le vit en premier, et fonça vers lui, pendant que les autres méchants s'occupaient à détruire des voitures.  
Peter attendit le dernier moment pour executer un double saut, et le Rhino se cogna très fortement contre un pont qui tenait un métro.  
Une foule commença à se rassembler (vous savez bien, hein, dès qu'il y a une baston, il y a forcément tout le monde qui se ramène pour voir), qui était constituée principalement de photographes.

''_Et voilà, mon boulot au Bugle est foutu..._'', pensa Spidey, en fonçant vers un des hommes de main qui était avec le Shocker.  
Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que ses pires ennemis, tous réunis dans les mêmes 50 mètres carré, n'allaient faire de lui qu'une chose : révéler l'identité de Spider-Man. Le groupe était consituté de Venom, du Shocker, Doc Ock, le Rhino, et l'Homme Sable. Venom le surprit par derrière (rappelez-vous ! Venom n'a aucun effet sur le sens d'araignée de Spidey), et le plaqua grâce à une toile dure comme du fer contre une des grandes façades de New-York, proche des écrans géants. Tout le monde pouvait voir. Parfait.

Peter fut encercler par ses ennemis. Ils firent un passage pour laisser la population- et les photographes- voir Spider-Man. Flash, Gwen, Harry, Liz, Sally et tous ses autres amis étaient là, et regardaient, horrifiés, la scène. Venom monta vers Peter et lui enleva son masque, lentement, comme pour savourer le moment.

-Mesdames et Messieurs, je vous présente PETER PARKER, A.K.A SPIDER-MAN ! cria Venom. Tout le monde, et surtout les amis de Peter, ouvrirent en grand leur bouche, en voyant Peter en Spider-Man, tout battu, le visage en sang. Il avait tellement mal, que Venom arracha le toile, et il tomba par terre, causant un énorme cratère sur le sol. Venom et ses partenaires laissèrent Peter sur le sol, et partirent grâce à un hélicoptère. Les amis de Peter étaient trop occupés avec leurs pensées, du genre ''Putain, PETER EST SPIDER-MAN !'', ou, dans le cas de Flash ''J'AI BATTU SPIDER-MAN PENDANT TOUTE SA VIE, JE VAIS ME FAIRE TUER !''.

Peter souleva sa tête, et scanna la foule. Il repéra Gwen, MJ, Harry, Liz, Flash, Sally, et les autres de son lycée. Il se releva avec un gémissement, et retomba. MJ et Gwen furent les premières à l'aider à se relever, mais il se débattit, pour qu'elles enlèvent leurs mains de lui.  
-Pourquoi tu ne nous laisses pas t'aider ? demanda Gwen.  
-Pourquoi ? Les gars, vous vous en foutiez quand on a apprit qu'on irait à la même fac ! Vous vous en foutiez quand j'étais seul ! ET J'ETAIS ASSIS SEUL A UNE TABLE VIDE TOUS LES JOURS, ET EST-CE QUE VOUS VOUS INQUIETIEZ ? NON, VOUS ETIEZ TROP OCCUPES AVEC VOTRE PETIT-AMI OU PETITE-AMIE ! J'avais raison, je serai toujours seul. On s'reverra en classe.  
Ils étaient tous choqués, et certains pleuraient même, comme MJ et Gwen. Flash était aussi très surpris, et ne bougeait plus. Sally et Liz cherchaient un moyen d'aider leur ''ami et voisin l'Araignée'' (_note de l'auteur : spéciale dédicace à ceux qui regardent encore le dessin animé de 1967 en VF_). Harry avait une bataille en lui en ce moment. Il regarda Gwen. Elle était émotionelement à bout, et il voyait dans ses yeux les yeux amoureux qu'elle avait en regardant Peter.

Il entendait déjà le rire psychopathe du Bouffon Vert.

* * *

Tadaaa ! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Je vous l'accorde, le comportement de Peter est VRAIMENT pas comme dans les comics, ni n'importe quel film, d'ailleurs. Mais que voulez-vous, c'est une traduction, donc j'ai du réspecté quelques petites choses...  
Je deteste personellement écrire en majuscules. Mais il le fallait, apparemment, donc...

J'attend vos reviews !

* * *

_Tim Parker_


	2. Back in Black

**Tim Parker's Stories : Identité Révélée**

* * *

Allez, puisqu'on me l'a demandé, je poste le deuxième chapitre. Je ne sais pas si c'est le dernier ou non, mais bon, on verra bien.

* * *

Peter marcha lentement vers la ''sortie'' de la foule. Il s'arrêta. Il regarda Gwen, MJ, Flash, et les autres. Puis il regarda son masque, au sol.  
Il les regarda.  
-Il y a une raison pour laquelle il y a un masque. Mais vous ne pensez qu'à vous.  
Ce fut tout. Il laissa le masque là, aux pieds de Flash.

Il courut un peu, et tira une toile pour s'élancer dans les airs. Dans les minutes qui suivaient, il étaient en train de se balancer entre les plus hauts grattes-ciels de New-York, sans masque.  
Cela faisait bien... un an, qu'il était devenu Spider-Man. Au début, il avait voulu utiliser ses pouvoirs pour gagner de l'argent. Oui, pour le donner à son oncle et sa tante qui avaient (et ont toujours) des problèmes financiers, mais aussi pour lui-même. Il avait voulu impressionner Gwen. La seule fille qu'il pouvait aimer. Il l'avait aimée avant même d'aimer les filles.  
Ils s'étaient rencontrés très jeunes, parce que la mère de Gwen était scientifique, et travaillait au même endroit que Richard Parker. Et la mère de Peter, elle, était une sorte de garde du corps, mais personne ne savais vraiment ce qu'elle faisait.  
Et puis C'était arrivé. La mère de Gwen et les parents de Peter étaient partis pour une conférence en Russie soviétique, et ils étaient morts, tous les trois ensemble, dans un accident d'avion.

Peter n'avait aussi qu'une seule fois navigué dans le ciel de New-York sans masque, c'était la première fois où il avait essayé ses lanceurs de toile. Il s'était senti très... comment dire... ''libre'', à ce moment là. Le vent lui arrivait au visage, il était vêtu d'un T-Shirt et d'un jean, et se promenait là où nul autre ne pouvait aller (oui, OK, la Torche des Quatre Fantastiques, avec qui il était très ami, pouvait aussi être là où il était. M'enfin...).

Et se balançant là, maintenant, comme il y a un an, lui rappelait bien des souvenirs. Ne vous méprenez pas, pas seulement des BONS souvenirs, mais aussi des mauvais. Comme lorsque le Bouffon Vert avait jeté Gwen du Brooklyn Bridge. Il s'était jeté, et avait réussi à la sauver, mais ce n'était que de peu. Ou la fois où Doc Ock avait séquestré MJ et Tante May dans un entrepôt abandonné, en donnant au fur et à mesure des indices pour les retrouver (ah, c'est un jeu marrant, non ? Ahahahah... Non, c'est pas marrant.).  
Mais, ne soyons pas pessimiste, aussi des bons souvenirs : avoir pu botter les fesses de Flash une bonne fois pour toute, et surtout, SURTOUT, avoir vengé Oncle Ben. Non, pas ''vengé'' dans le sens où il avait explosé le tueur de son oncle, non, ''vengé'' dans le sens où il avait payé sa dette envers lui en faisant régner la justice sur New-York- et même plus loin, comme l'Angleterre quand il y était allé avec une collègue du Bugle – (_note de l'auteur : Web of Spider-Man_).

Mais là, la vie lui faisait surmonter une épreuve qu'il n'avait sûrement pas envie de passer : faire découvrir au monde entier que Peter Parker est bien le justicier Spider-Man.  
Qu'allait-il faire ? Tous ses proches allaient être en danger ! Doc Ock était sûrement déjà en train de se préparer à attaquer Tante May, MJ, Liz, Gwen, Sally, Jameson, Randay, tout le monde !

Peter réussit à arriver sain et sauf chez lui. Heureusement, les reporters n'étaient pas encore à sa porte, et il put passer par la fenêtre de sa chambre sans soucis.  
Ah, petit problème que j'avais oublié de préciser : Tante May était assise sur son lit, les bras croisés.

-Bonjour, Peter, dit-elle d'une voix très dure.  
-S-salut, Tante May.  
Un silence assez gênant pour Peter s'installa. Ce fut May qui le brisa.  
-Alors, les activités pendant la nuit ? Tranquilles, hm ? Tu risque ta vie tous les jours, et tu ne m'en a jamais parlé, hm ?

Peter la regarda.  
-Tu crois... que j'avais le choix ?  
La réponse de l'adolescent prit par surprise May.  
-Evidemment, nous avons toujours-, commença-t-elle, avant que Peter ne l'interrompe.  
-Non. Nous n'avons pas toujours de choix. Oncle Ben est mort par ma faute. C'est MOI qui ai laissé passé le voleur qui l'a tué. Donc j'ai du repayer ma dette. C'est chose faite.  
Ce fut à May de se taire.  
-Peter... qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, alors ? Je vois déjà les journalistes, ne jamais nous laisser en paix. Nous allons être harcelé !  
-Ce n'est pas ça le problème. LE problème, le GROS problème, ce sont mes ennemis.  
Il ouvrit son armoire, dans laquelle était entreposée tous les costumes de Spider-Man qu'il avait possédé (je vous vois déjà venir, PAS le Symbiot dans son armoire, non ! Le Symbiote est en ce moment entreposé chez les X-Men, car Xavier voulait l'examiner), et fouilla un peu.  
''Mes ennemis, pour ce venger, ne vont faire qu'une seule chose : essayer de vous faire du mal, vous les personnes à qui je tiens.''  
May eut une soudaine boule dans la gorge.  
-E-et, tu as un plan... ?  
Silence.  
-Oui. I'm back in black.  
Il sortit de son armoire son costume noir.

-[[[-]]]-

Cela faisait deux heures qu'il avait eu sa discussion avec May.  
Il avait renfilé son costume noir. Non, pas le Symbiote (qui était en ce moment en train de manger son dessert, Cletus Kasady, m'enfin...), mais le costume noir en latex (''_Putain, j'ai chaud..._'') qu'il s'était fait lors de ses heures les plus sombres : lorsque Gwen avait été jetée du pond, Peter avait eu très peur. Et, suite à cette aventure, il avait fait ce costume pour montrer à ses ennemis qu'il serait aussi cruel qu'eux s'ils s'attaquaient à ses amis.  
A vrai dire, le costume n'avait pas grand chose de différent par rapport à celui rouge et bleu- outre la couleur-, à part les yeux, qui étaient un peu plus grands.  
Il était en ce moment en train de se balancer dans New-York, avec masque (il se demandait encore pourquoi, j'imagine pour faire encore plus peur) sur le visage. Il lançait une toile sur un building, glissait de la toile, et en lançait une autre autre quand il était à 0.04 secondes de s'écraser sur le sol.  
La foule le regardait- ce qui ne changeait pas plus de d'habitude- mais certains lui avait quand-même fait des gestes de main amicaux.

Comme quoi, révéler son identité n'était pas si mal que ç- NON. C'ETAIT HORRIBLE !  
Une foule de reporters l'avait suivi jusqu'à la sixième avenue, et des hélicoptères volaient au dessus de lui depuis une quinzaine de minutes. Ses yeux avaient presque étaient aveuglés par des flashs (non, pas de blague...) de caméras lorsqu'il était redescendu à terre pour sauver une petit fille qui allait se faire écraser par une voiture.  
-Formidable, je suis chassé pour tout New-York, maintenant, dit-il à voix haute.  
Sa destination était simple : la prison de super-vilains.  
Tous les méchants qu'il avait mis derrière les barreaux s'étaient retrouvés là, plus quelques uns qui avaient commis des crimes lourds.  
Bizzaremment, aprèsa voir révélé l'identité de Peter à NY, ses ennemis étaient retournés dans leur cellule. Et Peter Parler allait leur rendre une petite visite.  
Mais avant d'aller là, il avait un autre stop. Le Chrystler Building. La maison du Caid.  
Il continua de se balancer sur sa toile.

-[[[-]]]-

Le Caid venait de finir sa séance de boxe. Il s'était remis dans son traditionnel manteau blanc, et s'était assis, à regarder la bourse de New-York, devant le grand écran d'un des étages les plus hauts du Chrystler Building.  
''Le Caid doit sûrement être derrière tout ça. C'est toujours lui qui réunit les Sinister Six, donc il doit forcément avoir du les réunir une nouvelle fois.''  
Peter jeta une dernière toile, et atterrit sur une des vitres. Il savait pertinemment que des machines allaient signaler sa localisation au Caid, mais cela ne l'importunait que peu. Il se sentait d'humeur à tout casser- encore pire que lorsqu'il avait le symbiote sur lui- et était décidé à neutraliser toute personne qui se mettrait en travers de son chemin.  
Il cassa, la vitre d'un coup de pied. Il regarda dans le couloir dans lequel il était. Il y avait juste une secrétaire assise à son bureau, avec des yeux exorbités, en regardant Spider-Man (_non, c'est ''Peter Parker''_, se disait-elle) marchait d'un pas déterminé dans le couloir. Il s'avança vers elle.  
-Où est-il ?  
-J- je crois d -dans son bureau, réussit-elle à dire. En regardant les gros yeux du masque de Spidey, elle ajouta : ''Etage E''.  
Peter fit un signe de la tête, et s'avança vers l'ascenseur. La porte s'ouvrit.  
Pourquoi un ascenceur ? Ah, il ne connaissait malheureusement pas la position des étages. Mais rencontrer du monde dans l'ascenseur, des gens qui le regardaient très bizarrement, n'était pas ce qu'il préférait.  
Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit. Il était dans le bureau du Kingpin.  
La salle était très grande. Le sol était recouvert d'une moquette avec divers motifs brodés dessus en or. Il en était de même avec les tapisseries, et l'on se rendait tout de suite compte que la couleur dominante était le rouge.  
L'homme en question était sur sa chaise, le dos tourné. Il regardait la fenêtre.  
Enfin, après quelques secondes d'attentes, il se leva, et faça Peter.

-Oh, Peter, mon cher, quel plaisir de te revoir !, dit-il sur un faux ton d'amitié. ''Comment va ta famille ? En bonne santé ? Le père, la mère, l'oncle ?''.  
Peter enleva son masque, et dans un élan de rage, sauta sur le Caid.  
Celui-ci ne s'attendait pas à une telle forcé de frappe, et lorsque Peter lui décocha un poing dans le visage, il fit quelques pas en arrière.  
L'Homme Araignée n'attendit point que le Caid passe sa manche sur son nez pour arrêter de faire couler le flot de sang qui sortait à profusion de son nez pour frapper une nouvelle fois, d'une rage encore plus bestiale. Tout en assenant au Caid, le roi du crime à NY, des coups de pieds, de poing, et dès qu'il le pouvait des coups de tête, il cria :  
-TU SAIS CE QUE TU AS FAIT ?! TU AS DETRUIT MA VIE !  
Et il projeta une dernière fois le Caid au sol, en le faisant valser jusqu'au bout de la salle, détruisant au passage le mobilier de valeur.  
Le Caid était assez pitoyable dans cet état : recroquevillé sur lui-même, en sang, vêtements déchirés (non, pas le pantalon, petits coquins!), et des bleus de partout.  
-A -aaah !, criait le Caid en continu.  
Peter se pencha au dessus de lui.  
-Ne touche PAS à mon entourage. Si tu les tues. Je te tue. Tu veux jouer ? Jouons.  
Et avec ça, il cassa la fenêtre, et sauta dans le vide de New York.

-[[[-]]]-

Gwen Stacy était dans sa chambre. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui s'était passé la matinée.  
Peter Parker, son amour depuis la quatrième (_note de l'auteur : Gwen dit ''seventh grade'' dans l'animé, donc si on calcule, c'est la quatrième dans l'éducation nationale française_), avait été révélé comme étant Spider-Man.  
Elle était heureuse dans un sens : Pete l'avait sauvée plusieurs fois, et il avait vraiment prouvé qu'il était un héros. Elle le savait brave, mais là, c'était plus qu'énorme.  
Mais dans l'autre sens, elle était triste. Elle avait vue, vue, et revue dans sa tête le moment où Peter avait parlé, sans masque, de sa vie.  
Le ''_ET J'ETAIS ASSIS SEUL A UNE TABLE VIDE TOUS LES JOURS, ET EST-CE QUE VOUS VOUS INQUIETIEZ ? NON, VOUS ETIEZ TROP OCCUPES AVEC VOTRE PETIT-AMI OU PETITE-AMIE !_'' l'avait bien marqué.  
Avait-elle fait un mauvais choix, en restant avec Harry ? Elle avait encore de sérieux doutes quant à son amour pour le jeune héritier d'Oscorp.  
Quoiqu'il en était, il allait falloir que quelque chose change dans sa relation avec Peter.

-[[[-]]]-

Spider-Man était, disons, ''content'' de lui.  
Il était passé à la Voûte, c'est à dire la prison pour super-vilains.  
Que s'était-il passé ? Vous n'avez pas envie de savoir. En un seul mot, carnage (pas l'symbiote, incultes !). Il avait littéralement tout explosé sur son passage.  
Docteur Octopus ? Entre la vie et la mort.  
Electro ? Dans un coma.  
Mysterio ? Les jambes et des côtés cassées.  
Venom ? Peut-être que cela vous surprendra, mais : explosé. Non, pas explosé, détruit.  
Il avait tout massacré sur son passage. Et il était sur que ses derniers mots à ses adversaires resteraient à jamais gravés dans leur mémoire.  
Peter Benjamin Parker était donc, donc son costume noir, en train de se balancer à travers Queens. Il arriva bientôt au point où il voyait sa maison. Fort heureusement, celle-ci n'était pas pleine de journaliste. Ne cherchant à se cacher, et trop fatigué pour rentré par la porte, il ouvrit la porte.  
Mais avant d'entrer, il remarqua la nouvelle plaque sur la porte.  
''Reilly ? Je vois. Tante May a du faire le nécessaire pour brouiller les pistes.''  
Il rentra dans la maison. Sa tante May était assise sur le divan, à zapper entre les chaines de la télévision.  
-Tu es... de partout, mon chérie, dit May, dans un soupir.  
Peter était bien trop fatigué- non pas par l'exercice qu'il avait fait, non!, il avait fait pire, mais par les épreuves qu'il avait endurées aujourd'hui- pour sortir une de ses vannes dont seul lui avait le secret.  
-J-je vois, Tante May. Je vais me coucher, je suis épuisé. Ne me réveille pas demain pour le lycée.

Il monta les escaliers, et arrive au premier étage. Il ouvrit la porte, et arriva dans sa chambre.  
Vous devez sûrement vous demander ce à quoi la chambre d'un génie tel que Peter Parker pouvait ressembler.  
Il y avait au sol une moquette marron, et les murs étaient peints en blanc. Un lit bas deux places coupait la chambre en deux, et un passage s'était formé entre les deux parties de la pièce. Dans un coin se trouvait son bureau : il avait deux écrans d'ordinateurs connectés l'un à côté de l'autre, et un ordinateur portable boosté au maximum à porté de main.  
Une énorme bibliothèque tapissait le mur en face du lit. Il y avait de tout : des comics, autant que des livres de science, que des livres scolaires, et que de livres de chevet. Une armoire au fond de la pièce contenait ses costumes de Spider-Man. Il avait son costume traditionnel rouge et bleu, un de rechange, le noir qu'il venait de mettre dans son sac, un costume de Red Richards qu'il avait utilisé pour aller sur l'Autre Terre pour sauver le fils de Jameson (_note de l'auteur : si vous avez vu la bouse qu'est _Spider-Man Unlimited_, vous savez de quoi je parle_), et le costume pare-balles et anti chocs électriques.  
Et accrochée à l'étagère au dessus de ses ordinateurs se trouvait une photo de ce qu'il appelait anciennement son ''cercle'', sa famille.  
La photo avait été prise, peut-être, 1 mois avant que le monde ne découvre l'homme sous le masque de Spidey. Peter était au centre, avec à sa droite, Gwen, à sa gauche, MJ, derrière lui, Tante May, puis Flash, puis Liz, et tout ça jusqu'à tous les gens qu'il appréciait dans la vie de tous les jours.  
Appréc_iait_.  
C'était fou comme les choses avaient pu changer en un rien de temps : Gwen s'était mise avec Harry, et ils semblaient filer le parfait amour. Et parfois, il avait même l'impression qu'Harry narguait Peter sur le fait qu'IL était avec Gwen, et pas lui. MJ, elle, était comme toujours seule, Mark étant loin des USA.  
Merde, même JOHNNY STORM était sur cette photo. Le plus jeune membre des F.F était un ami proche de Peter, même si leur relation avait commencé avec une tension suite à la demande de rendez-vous de Jane, sa sœur, par Spidey. Et Johnny était un des rares (était, j'ai bien précisé. Maintenant que tout le monde sait qui il est...) à connaître sa double identité.

Mais, pour en revenir aux faits, Peter entra dans sa chambre, et s'affala sur son lit.  
Sa vie était fichue. Les journalistes allaient bientôt le retrouver. Sa tante allait être harcelée. Il n'allait plus être lâché : il serait constamment poursuivi par un amas de journalistes.  
Et qu'est-ce que Jameson devait être content, en ce moment. Savoir enfin qui est l'homme qui se cachait sous le masque devait forcément lui faire plaisir. Et maintenant, ce n'est plus au bugle que Jameson allait s'en prendre, mais à Peter Parker. Et ça, lui faisait encore plus mal.  
Il aperçut, de là où il était, son téléphone portable. D'un rapide geste de la main, il lança un fil de toile, tira son bras pour ramener le téléphone vers lui, et regarda l'écran.  
16 appels manqués.  
8 SMS.  
''Formidable. Et je vais en plus subir mes chers ''amis'' de Midtown.''  
Il enleva le costume noir, et se mit au lit.  
Le lendemain allait être ATROCE.

* * *

**_Tim Parker_**


End file.
